You Were Worth the Risk
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: She always envisioned how meeting her mother would go. Tears would flow, she's be too overcome with emotion to say anything other than embrace her. But Rhea knew that wasn't how things were going at the moment. So she cleared her throat and spoke. "Hello, I'm Rhea Bennett," she said. "I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but I'm your daughter."
1. A Percious Light

"I'm going to become half of you. And I need you to know that every moment you love being yourself, that's me, loving you and loving being you."

- **Rose Quartz** , _Steven Universe "Lion 3: Straight to Video"_

* * *

She had been born into a world of chaos.

In the midst of a blood bath, she had been that small moment of joy. A flicker of light in the raging darkness. But even in that moment, a life was to be lost. Caroline Forbes gave a sob of joy as she cleaned the last bits of fluid and blood off the crying baby. Its eyes were closed and tiny fists were shaking as the newborn cried its tiny lung off.

"She's got some pipes on her." she commented and turned to the baby's mother. "Such a pretty girl too, just like her mother."

Bonnie gave a faint smile. "Let me hold her?" she asked.

Caroline nodded. "Alright sweetpea," she cooed down at the little girl and handed her to Bonnie. "Watch her head."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I know Care," she said. The blonde moved off to the corner, watching as the mother and daughter shared a moment. Bonnie looked down at the baby. She has stopped crying, but now she was giving small coos. "Hello there, my sweet, sweet girl."

The baby turned its little eyes on her. "Hi," Bonnie breathed out. What else could she say to the little girl. "Hello my lovely girl. I'm sorry we're meeting on the worse of circumstances. And I'm sorry that I can't be here for you."

Caroline grimaced but said nothing.

"But don't worry," Bonnie reassured the child. "I'll always be with you. Do you want to know why, my sweet Rhea? It's because I love you. I love you so much and I will always be with you. In your dreams, in the stories you hear of me, in every moment you love yourself, I'm loving you too."

Caroline watched the two share their only moment. Bonnie had some tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. Instead she kissed her daughter's face, from the crown of her head to the tip of her chin. Her heartbeat was getting weaker. "Never let her forget that," Bonnie said to Caroline. "Never let her forget that I love her. Never let her father forget that either."

"I won't," Caroline promised. She walked over and embraced Bonnie, careful of the baby. She kissed Bonnie's forehead. "I love you Bonnie."

"I love you too Caroline," she replied, handing her Rhea. "Keep her safe."

Caroline nodded, taking her goddaughter. She missed Bonnie shutting her eyes, a soft smile on her face as she fell into a slumber. Caroline bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. The door to the Boardinghouse opened and she turned to see Damon rushing inside. He blurred over to them, ignoring the baby and the fact he was bloody, grasping Bonnie's cheek.

"Bonbon?" he called. "Hey wake up, we did it. We won. You can wake up now."

Caroline exhaled. "Damon."

"Come on witchy, wake up. We got some celebrating to do. I'll drink since you're pregnant."

"Damon."

"Damn it all Bonnie, open your eyes!"

"Damon!" cried Caroline. The shout caused the baby to start crying. Damon turned, seeing the little bundle in her arms and then looked at Bonnie. The tone Caroline carried told him all he needed to know.

Bonnie was dead.

Caroline squeezed his shoulder best she could. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"She's dead," he whispered and looked at the baby in her arms. "And it's all her fault."

"No it isn't." Caroline snapped.

"If it wasn't for her, Bonnie would still be alive."

"Damn it all Damon, she's a newborn child!" Caroline yelled at him.

Damon moved to attack when he dropped to the floor, Caroline having turned and shielded Rhea before she head the sickening crack of a neck snapping. She looked over and saw Klaus Mikaelson standing over Damon's body. He turned and looked at Bonnie's peaceful form. He brushed his fingers along her cheek.

"Good night, little witch." He whispered. He turned back towards Caroline though his eyes were on Rhea. "May I hold her?"

Caroline nodded and stepped over Damon, handing the baby to him. Klaus smiled down at her. It was like holding Hope all over again. At the very thought of his daughter, a small blur of blonde curls came into the room, as well as Elijah, Hayley and a bloodied Kol.

"Bonnie love, we're..." Kol paused, seeing Klaus holding the baby.

"Daddy," said the little girl. Hope walked up to her father and then looked up at the baby in his arms. "Is that my cousin?"

"Yes dear," he answered affectionately. He bent down so Hope could see her. "Meet your cousin my dear."

"Why is Auntie Bonnie sleeping? Is she going to wake up?" Hope asked.

Klaus blinked back tears. "I'm sorry dear, but Auntie Bonnie won't be waking up."

Hope frowned, confused. "Why?"

Klaus looked down at the baby, again. "Because she wanted to do some last good deed in this world. She wanted to give us your cousin."

"Rhea," whispered Caroline. "Her name is Rhea."

Klaus nodded. "Welcome to the world, Rhea Bennett-Mikaelson."


	2. A Birthday to Remember

"The more a daughter knows the details of her mother's life [...] the stronger the daughter."  
― **Anita Diamant** , _The Red Tent_

* * *

Today was her tenth birthday, the day before she had been nine. The night before Uncle Matt and Aunt Caroline had stayed up all night with her, they had eaten funfetti cupcakes and then Uncle Matt had sang her favorite song before they sat down and watched a movie. Before midnight hit, Auntie Caroline had rushed off to get something.

"Well kiddo, you're about to turn ten," grinned Uncle Matt. He ruffled her hair and then kissed her forehead. "What's do you want most?"

Rhea looked down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. What did she want? She knew what she wanted but she couldn't tell him what it was. It would hurt their feelings. "Could I have some more ice cream?" she asked, looking up at him with malachite colored eyes. Uncle Matt gave a sad smile.

"Sure thing kiddo. Vanilla?"

She shook her head. "Whichever one Mom would have liked," she answered.

She saw him pause. He looked like he was about to try but he nodded. "Sure thing, I'll see if we have any left."

He walked out the living room just as Aunt Caroline came bursting in with a bag. "Happy Birthday Rhea!" she exclaimed with a happy smile. She pulled out a small container and Rhea felt a smile cross her face. A red velvet cupcake with vanilla bean frosting. She sat it down in front of Rhea while Matt came back in with a bowl of ice cream. Caroline placed a candle in the center of the cake and lit it.

They sang happy birthday in a slightly off-key pitch. "Make a wish Rhea."

She shut her eyes. She had so many things she wanted to wish for. But she chose only one. _I wish I could have met Mom._ She blew out the candle, watching the flame exhaust.

"Yay!" cheered Caroline. "Oh sweetie, you're ten years old!"

"How does it feel Rae?" Matt asked.

How did it feel?

That was a question she left unanswered. After that, she nibbled on her cupcake and ate some of the s'mores ice cream. Now she was in the backseat of Uncle Matt's car as he drove with Auntie Sarah in the passenger's seat. They were heading to New Orleans so she could spend her birthday with her uncles and aunties there. The Mikaelson family, her father's family, loved her as best they could. She knew her uncle Niklaus wanted to keep her in New Orleans but Rhea wouldn't leave her family in Mystic Falls.

Her father had left her in the care of her godfather before he left. That was three years ago and ever since, she had been with her Uncle Matt and Aunt Sarah. Before that, it had been her and her father. She would get visits from her mother's friends. She had no family on her mother's side aside from her cousin Lucy. She knew she had a grandmother, Lucy had told her as such.

 _"Abby isn't mother of the year,"_ her cousin has told her with a scowl on her face. _"She'd rather take care of someone else's kid."_

 _"Did she ever see my mom?"_

 _"A few times. I don't even know if she knows your mom is..."_

They could never say the word. No one could. Not her aunt Caroline, not her Uncle Matt. Her father couldn't say it either. He spoke of her mother often, told her of how she was beautiful, selfless. How loyal she had been and how she knew the risks of bringing Rhea into the world.

"You were all she was thinking about," her father had told when she was six years old. He looked down at her, his eyes soft. He kissed the crown of her head and smiled warmly down at his child. "I couldn't talk her out of finding another way. One in which you would both live, but she wouldn't listen."

"You weren't mad at her, Papa?"

"No," he said. "I understood her completely."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because my little tiger-lily, your mother said the only words I needed to hear."

She cocked her head to the side, confused. "She said you were worth the risk." Answered her father.

Worth the risk? How was she worth the risk? What about her was worth any risk?

"You alright back there, kiddo?"

She looked over up at Aunt Sarah. "I'll be okay," she answered. "Just thinking that's all."

Sarah looked like she was about to open her mouth when Matt announced they had arrived.

:::

The first ones to greet them had been Marcel and Elena.

Rhea didn't mind Marcel, he was rather nice. But Elena made her feel slightly unease. The brunette was almost always looking at her, awaiting on her for everything. Auntie Caroline said it was because she felt bad for what happened to her mother. She knew the story of how her mother's life had been connected to Elena's. A madman by the name of Kai had placed it, because he didn't like that his mother had hurt him.

Rhea could only put it in the way of a little boy being angry that the girl he liked didn't like him back.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl," grinned Marcel. He bent down to her level. "Hello there _mon petit_."

Rhea felt a blush stain her cheeks. "Hello Marcel."

"Did you enjoy your trip?" he asked.

"I did."

"You must be hungry," he mused and then looked at her guardians. Caroline had come earlier in the day so it was only the two humans. He took in Sarah's slighty rounded stomach and smiled sweetly. "You all must be hungry. Come along, the others are awaiting us in the dining hall."

"Is my father here?" she asked. He never missed one of her birthdays, with the exception of her birth because he had been healing uncle Elijah.

"He is on his way," Marcel said.

Rhea nodded. Matt patted her head. "Don't worry kiddo, he'll be along."

Elena smiled nervously as she walked up to them. "Hello Rhea," she addressed the little girl. "Happy Birthday."

Green eyes peered up into chocolate brown. "Hello Elena," she replied, smiling warmly at her. "Thank you very much."

Elena nodded. "Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Marcel smiled and guided the doppelganger by the small of her back. "Wonderful job," he praised.

Before they could make into the dining hall, Rhea noticed her cousin rushing towards her. Hope was lovely. A head full of blonde curls, the button nose of her father but everything else about her screamed Hayley. According to their aunts, the young girls were each other's polar opposites. While Hope was fair skinned, blonde and lovely; Rhea strongly resembled her both her parents. She had her mother's eyes, her mother's slanted jaw and the soft pink coloring and cupid's bow shape of her lips. But her hair was more of a light brown, like her father's. The shaping her eyes were like her father's as well. Her nose was also Bonnie's.

"Rhea!" cried the young girl wrapping her younger cousin in an embrace.

"Hope!" squealed the ten year old. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" cooed the teen.

"Hope dear," called her father. Klaus paused when he saw his niece standing with her guardians. He opened his arms for her. "Rhea darling."

"Uncle Nik!" Rhea rushed towards him and hugged him. He held her tight, it had been far to long since Christmas (when he has last seen her). He kissed the crown of her head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too dear." He turned towards the others. "Marcel, come along, we can't keep a pregnant woman on her feet."

They all headed into the dining hall.

:::

The birthday party had gone off without a problem. The only issue Rhea really had was Damon's constant glare. She knew he didn't like her and when he had shown up for her birthday, the only excuse he gave was that her uncle Stefan had said he'd keep him in check. Uncle Ric was keeping a better eye on him than uncle Stefan.

Her presents were far and plenty. Uncle Matt and Auntie Caroline stood next to her as she sat on her "birthday throne" as Auntie Bex called it. "Liking your gifts so far?" asked her uncle.

"Yup."

Caroline gave a teary smile. "Well, we have something else for you. A present from your mom."

She looked up, shocked. "Really?"

"You want to open it now, or wait for your dad to get here?" Matt asked.

Rhea bit her lip. "Can I open it now?"

It was a present from her mother. Her mother had always had a small trinket for her. She wondered what it this time. Auntie Caroline, Uncle Matt and even Elena smiled as Caroline rushed off to get it. The blonde returned and had a emerald green bag with her. She looked like she had to keep herself from crying as she gave her the bag.

Rhea reached inside, pulling out a teddy bear. Damon's eyes widened as he noticed the bear. Elena inhaled shakily before she cooed. "Aww," she whispered.

"A bear," mused the child.

"It was your mother's," Elena explained fondly. She walked up to the child. She pointed to the bear, "May I?"

Rhea nodded and handed her the bear. Elena continued her explanation. "Your mom loved this bear, even in adulthood. She wanted this to be your first present but according to Caroline, your dad was able to hold her off til you were ten years old. She said it was very special."

Damon held in his snort.

"Does the bear have a name?"

"Ms. Cuddles." Elena smiled and held the bear out for Rhea. She took it and gave it a cuddle. Rhea felt warm, a warmth she only felt when her father did magic around her. Magic, the bear was filled with magic.

"Squeeze it a little tighter sweetie," instructed Freya. She had picked up on the magic. She knew what this was. "Think of your mother and squeeze it tight."

Rhea shut her eyes, imagining her mother. Beautiful, short chocolate colored hair, bright green eyes. She squeezed tight and felt the warm slip inside her skin. It warmed its way into her blood and she gasped as the feeling left a tingle.

"What just happened?" Kol asked.

"Bonnie's gift," answered Freya. "The bear held a portion of Bonnie's magic. Now Rhea will always have a bit of her mother."

"Would have been better if the twerp didn't have any of her." Damon said, opening his mouth. "It would have been better if your mom had been smart and just aborted you."

Klaus was upon him in a second. "You'll hold your tongue."

"Why?" Damon challenged. "She's an eyesore. A reminder that we all lost Bonnie today. This day ten years ago and what do you all do? You celebrate it like it's worth being celebrating. All of you are erasing her!"

"Damon," snapped Elena. "Stop it. Bonnie wouldn't have-"

"Bonnie would have waited until her last breath, at the age of eighty-three, to let you wake up! Not five years Elena. She was twenty-six. Twenty-six!" Damon yelled. Rhea swallowed at the tone of his voice. He turned his ice blue eyes on her. "You took her away. You took my best friend away. Do you even care that you did? Do you care that you get to walk around, breathing air while your mother's life was snuffed out?"

Rhea felt tears water her eyes. "I..."

"Do you like knowing that you're a reminder of her death?"

A reminder...

She shut her eyes. "Damon," she heard Klaus said. "Speak one more ill word against my niece or against Bonnie's memory, I will kill you."

"Ill word? You're all standing here congratulating this brat while her father is nowhere to be seen? He didn't even want her! He abandoned her with those two morons!" Damon yelled, pointing a finger at his niece and nephew-in-law. "He would have done better killing her the moment she was placed in his arms. Bonnie would still be here."

"So you hate me because I took my mother from you?" her voice was small but he heard it. Everyone looked at her. "Do you...do you all think that of me?"

"Sweetie," whispered Caroline in shock.

"We don't think that," Elena whispered and walked over to her. She placed a hand on Rhea's shoulder. "Your mother did so much for me, but when it came down to me or her, I wanted her to live. Your mother was kind and loving, yes her death was unexpected but she did it because she loves you."

Rhea looked up at her. "You don't hate her?"

"Why would I hate her? Your mother's happiness was all I wanted. And do you know what made her happy? Bringing you into the world." Elena answered.

"You don't know that Elena," Damon snapped. "You didn't know Bonnie!"

Rhea frowned. "And you did?"

"Of course I did, I was her best friend! I know her!"

Best friend? Rhea had read all of her mother's diaries, up until her death. How Damon had caused her so much pain and even in her last moments, he didn't want to believe she would go through with bringing her daughter into this world.

"No you don't!" screamed Caroline. "You abandoned her the moment she made up her mind. We were there for her," she paused and looked at Alaric, Stefan, Matt and Sarah before she turned back to Damon. "we supported her decision."

"Liker her decision to procreate with a Mikaelson." Damon spat, hatred in his tone. He looked at Rhea with the intent to kill. Caroline wrapped the child up in her arms, protecting her like the night she was born. Rhea clutched her bear tight.

 _Mama, I want to see my mama_. She thought and clutched the bear tight, imagining her mother. All she heard was noise. She heard shouting - Auntie Caroline's growl of " _Stay away from my goddaughter!_ "- Damon's animalistic snarl, what sounded like furniture rattling. _Mama. Mama. MAMA!_

She felt a rush of warm engulf her. It felt like someone was hugging her. An elderly voice whispered into her ear. _"I got you baby."_

Caroline had tackled Damon to the ground, her hand dangerously close to breaking through his ribcage to get to his heart. No one threatened her godchild. No one threatened her Rhea. Damon may have been older but Caroline was driven by instinct and loyalty. She had a clear shot for his throat when someone spoke.

It was Alaric. "Where's Rhea?"

Caroline whirled around. The child wasn't in her spot. Her scent wasn't in the room. She couldn't hear her heartbeat. Freya's look of shock and worry told her that the Mikaelson witch couldn't find her magically. Caroline turned her attention back on Damon, her face no longer human. "Where is she!?" she snarled at him.

"I don't know Blondie!" snapped Damon. He moved to flip them over but Caroline had him up and threw him into the wet bar.

"Where is she Damon!" Caroline cried and moved to attack when Stefan grabbed her. She struggled against him but his grip was like steel. "Where is she? Where is my baby!?"

Her baby.

Her precious baby.

Her last piece of her best friend.

Her little gem.

Where was she?

What was happening to her now?

Where was her god baby?

Damon moved to get up. "I don't know Blondie. Maybe she decided to do us all a favorite and end herself. She is Bonnie's daughter after all."

Caroline screamed. It wasn't human. It was feral.

She wanted blood.

Damon's would do.

She broke free of Stefan and was about to attack when Damon dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. Caroline watched as he curled up into a ball. Klaus stepped over his now destroyed wet bar, grabbing the only surviving bottle of scotch and opened it. He reached for a slightly cracked cup and poured a drink. He handed it to the newcomer.

"Hello brother," he greeted. "You know, it's rather rude to be so fashionably late to your own daughter's birthday."

Cobalt blue eyes looked into his step-brother's own as he declined the glass. "Where is my daughter?" he asked.

"Ask him." Seethed Caroline as she took the drink and downed it, throwing the glass at Damon. She snatched the bottle and walked off. "I'm going to look for my goddaughter."

Damon groaned as he looked up into cold blue eyes. "Hello Damon," said the man. "Where is my daughter?"

"Like hell I know where that little brat went." Damon groaned as he tried to sit up. The heel of the man's boot stopped him.

"I'm only going to ask one last time, since I seem to have inherited my father's impatience," said the man. He pressed down harder and Damon choked as he started crushing a lung. "Now Mr. Salvatore, tell me. Where is my daughter?"

"Why...do...you..care?"

"Well as you can see, I brought her another present," the man said and turned his head towards the door. Another set of footsteps caused everyone to look up in complete shock. Klaus moved, standing in front of his daughter protectively, swallowing his own fear.

Mikael snorted. "Bael, you've lost your form. You're getting sloppy."

Bael Mikaelson said nothing as he continued to crush Damon's lung. "For your sake, Damon, you'd better hope my daughter is found on these grounds."

He removed his heel and turned, following in Caroline's direction. He left his siblings without a word, as they all stared down their father. Mikael frowned at his children's reactions.

"What are you all gawking at? Find my granddaughter." he instructed.

They departed just as quickly, leaving only the humans. A blonde male stood beside what Mikael could only assume was his wife, just barely five months with child. The hunter, it had been a while since Mikael had seen him. Still the same-maybe a years older. He must have been turned into a vampire. The doppelganger stood beside the hunter.

"If you'll excuse me," he said and took off.

:::

She was ten years old.

She was ten years old, cold, wet and lost.

She had no idea where she was. Clutching the teddy bear, Rhea walked cautiously around the woods. They looked like Mystic Falls. How did she end up back here?

And who was that who spoke to her?

She felt warm and familiar. It wasn't her mother's voice. She had heard it before in recording her Auntie Caroline showed her. So who was this woman?

Rhea frowned as she kept walking. Eventually she found herself in the center of the quad. It didn't look much different. Rhea sighed, sitting down, taking off her black Mary Jane shoes. She drew her knees closer to her and clutched Ms. Cuddles.

"Happy birthday to me," she sang softly. "Happy birthday to me. Happy Birthday dear Rhea..."

"Happy birthday to you..." cooed a voice. She stilled, feeling dread grasp her. She looked up and saw a woman staring down at her. Beside her was a man. The woman looked down at her with ice blue eyes. She knew those eyes. She had been staring into those eyes hurt a few moments ago.

This woman had Damon's eyes-the same blue. While Damon's had been angry, hers were twisted with insanity. That madness in her eyes terrified her.

"Hello dear," said the woman. "It's your birthday tonight?"

Rhea said nothing, holding her bear closer to her. The man beneath the woman frowned at the sight of it.

"Well dear?" asked the woman. "Is it?"

She she said nothing.

"Such a good little girl," cooed the woman. Rhea hated that. She hated the coo of her voice How light it became. It meant she was biding her time. Her uncle Klaus did that before he attacked. "Your mommy must have taught you well. Don't talk to strangers."

But this woman, she wanted her to go away.

She looked like she wanted to eat her.

"Your name is Rhea, isn't it?" She frowned. The man only stared at her. The divot in her forehead was haunting familiar. The blue eyed woman continued, seeing that she had gotten something. "Well Rhea, would you like a present?"

No.

She wanted to know where she was.

She wanted to get back to her family. She wanted to see her father.

She wanted to see her Uncle Matt and Auntie Sarah.

She wanted to see Auntie Caroline.

She wanted her mom.

Rhea always wanted her mom.

"Mama," she whimpered and clutched her bear. "I want my Mama."

"I can take you to her," whispered the woman.

She shook her head. She didn't like this woman. She didn't want this woman anywhere near her. "I don't want you anywhere near me."

The woman's face twisted into one of anger. "Why not?"

"You aren't my mama," hissed Rhea. Her eyes sparked with fire and the man behind her grabbed the woman.

"Let go Enzo!" snapped the woman.

Enzo frowned. "Lily, they're-" he stopped short and whirled, grabbing the stake that had been flying towards him. He missed the one that got Lily in the side. Rhea screamed in terror. Enzo dropped to his knees, his brain cells bursting. This little girl was a witch?

Rhea screamed as Enzo grabbed Lily and blurred away. She clutched the bear closer to her. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go home!

"Hey kid, you alright?" called a voice. A young boy came running up to her, his crossbow aimed as he looked around. Another set of footsteps could be heard as he bent down to examine her. "Hey, come on look at me. Are you hurt?"

Rhea peered up into chocolate brown eyes.

"Jer, is she okay?" called a voice. One she knew all too well. She grew up with that voice. She looked over as her godfather came running towards her. A younger version of her godfather, dressed in a police uniform. He paused, seeing the little girl. Rhea scampered over to him, crying as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Uncle Matt!" she cried into his shirt. "Uncle Mattie..."

Matt looked down at the little girl. He shared a look with Jeremy, who was confused. He said nothing but he scooped up the little girl, holding her close as she cried into his chest some more. She was in hysterics.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" she cried. "I want my Papa. I want my Mama. I want Auntie Caroline!"

"Shh," Matt soothed.

"We need to get her out of here." Jeremy said.

Matt nodded. He surveyed the area. Enzo and Lily had taken off and right now Matt wanted to know why this little girl had another Ms. Cuddles. Between this, the tattered one Caroline had dug up and presented to Bonnie the moment she got back and the one Damon kept, there were too many teddy bears.

"Come on kiddo," he whispered and then noticed the shoes. He walked over, grabbed them and then made his way back to his patrol car. He set her in the back seat and covered her with his jacket. With a sudden urge, he kissed the crown of her head. "You gonna be okay, kiddo?"

She shook her head. Matt nodded and buckled her up. Jeremy came over and got in the passenger's seat.

By the time they pulled up to the Boarding House, the little girl was sound asleep.


	3. Arms to Cry In

"The best place to cry is on a mother's arms."  
― **Jodi Picoult,** _House Rules_

* * *

 **The Boarding House**

 _ **2013**_

:::

"What is that _thing_?" Damon asked as he started down at the sleeping child. Matt had been sitting on the arm of his couch and when Damon saw him he knew the vampire was going to have some words with him. Instead he caught a glimpse of a familiar bear and found a tiny child with muddied clothes and wet thigh high socks curled up on his couch, clutching Ms. Cuddles in her sleep.

The blonde frowned. "That is a child."

Damon fixed him with his best glare. "I know what a child is. I want to know why this little creature is sleeping on my couch."

"We saved her from your crazy mom and your former prison buddy." Jeremy chose to chime in at that moment. He had a blanket with him and he draped it over the little girl. "She clung to Matt the moment she saw him."

The former quarterback developed a divot in his forehead. Uncle Matt she had called him. He turned his head as Caroline and Bonnie came into the room. He had called them the moment the little girl had fallen asleep in the patrol car. His gaze never left Bonnie though.

For some reason, the little reminded him of Bonnie when they were ten years old. She was just as tiny. Ms. Cuddles only added to the childhood memory of his best friend walking around clutching the bear. But it didn't answer the questions he had racing around his mind.

Who was this little girl?

Was she one of their future children? He honestly never saw any of them making it out alive to have kids. Even if Elena wanted them too as her last request, Matt couldn't see himself becoming a father. It just wasn't in the cards for him.

He glanced down at the little girl again.

 _"I want my Papa. I want my Mama. I want Auntie Caroline!"_

Auntie Caroline.

She wasn't Caroline's daughter then. He looked at Bonnie again.

They had the slanted jaw.

They had the same soft hue of brown to their skin.

"Why the hell does this kid have the bear?" Damon asked and went to grab Ms. Cuddles. He flew back a second later, slamming into the wet bar. The noise caused the little girl to jolt away. She screamed aloud, the humans watching as the three vampires in the room started clutching their heads as their brain cells were set aflame by the girl's powers.

"Bonnie," hissed Stefan. "Make her stop."

Bonnie moved to help the girl when Matt knelt down in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. "Hey there kiddo, it's okay. They aren't going to hurt you. They're friends."

The child blinked, looking into Matt's eyes. "Uncle Mattie...?" her voice was soft. Sleep was still swimming in her eyes but she focused on his voice. She cupped his face, her fingers mapping out his features. She frowned softly. He looked like her godfather, save the light scruff that her uncle always had and the laugh lines. He has the same blue eyes, the same blonde hair. She looked down at his left hand. There was no ring.

This was her uncle Matt, but not _her_ uncle. He didn't stay up late with her to greet Auntie Sarah after a long day at work. He wouldn't play in the leaves with her in the fall. He wouldn't celebrate Halloween with her.

Not yet.

She dropped her hands. "You're not my uncle Matt."

Matt frowned and she gave a smile. A tug of her lips that matched Bonnie's to a T. "You are my uncle, but not the right one." She explained and reached for her bear. She turned when she couldn't find it. "Where's...?"

"Looking for this?" Damon's voice called.

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room that the little girl's entire body language changed. She drew into herself, sliding until she could almost become one with the couch. Her eyes were filled with fear but she never took her eyes off the bear.

"Damon, when did you get the bear?" Caroline asked.

"When the kid was analyzing the quarterback." He answered. Ice blue eyes looked into familiar green. "Alright kid, tell me this. Why do you have this bear?"

"It was a gift."

"Uh-huh sure it was." Damon shrugged. "So if I go upstairs right now, the one I have will still be there."

"Damon," Stefan sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Give her back the bear. Matt brought her in and she had it. Yours is upstairs, I already checked."

He didn't have any time for his brother's trust issues right now. This little girl had been attacked by their mother, almost made a victim out. If Matt and Jeremy hadn't been there she would have been dead. He snatched up the bear, walked over to the couch and handed it to the child.

"Here you go," Stefan said.

"Thank you Uncle Stefan."

"What's your name?" Matt asked, drawing her attention back to him. He didn't noticed Bonnie walk around to them but the little girl did.

It was her.

Her mother.

Her mother was alive.

Rhea could see why her family said she looked like her mother. They really did look alike.

"Can you tell us your name, sweetie?" Bonnie asked.

She always envisioned how meeting her mother would go. Tears would flow, she's be too overcome with emotion to say anything other than embrace her. But Rhea knew that wasn't how things were going at the moment. So she cleared her throat and spoke. "Hello, I'm Rhea Bennett," she said. "I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but I'm your daughter."

* * *

 **Mikaelson Estate**

 **New Orleans**

 **2028**

:::

Bael Mikaelson had been starting his first year (technically his sixteenth first year) and his first class had been Mythology and the Occult with a Mr. Alaric Saltzman. He had come in about fifteen minutes before and taken a seat in the middle row. He had taken out his folder, highlighters and everything. Except for a pen. He remembered swearing very colorfully in Aramaic when a warm chuckle had startled him. He had looked to his left and found himself staring into malachite eyes before his attention moved to a pair of cupid bow lips and he remembered instead of asking for a pencil, he had asked for a kiss.

That had been the first time he had made his future wife laugh.

The first time had made Bonnie cry had been the night she learned of his connection to the Mikaelsons.

It had been about four months after they had met. Two months after they had started courting each other and only two minutes after he had finally gotten the kiss had asked for on the first day of class.

"You're one of them."

She hadn't spoken to him for days after that.

The next time they spoke, he had taken a hex for her from a Heretic. He could remember shielding her from it. Despite his age, he had let his guard down in the moment. All he had cared about was protecting Bonnie.

"Why?" she had asked.

His response was because he wanted to.

He chuckled bitterly as he walked through the garden grounds of the estate. His brother had always been a man of beauty. But sometimes, even the most glorious ivory or shiny polished marble was nothing compared to the beauty of love.

Bael had grown up with that.

Love was beautiful.

His mother had had him out of wedlock, an affair with a married man. Her husband, his stepfather, had raised him with love and compassion like he was his own. The warlock had been happy for that. Had he been raised with his birth father, pride would have been his downfall.

He could be prideful.

He could be cruel.

He could become the spiting image of his father - sadistic, mysterious and manipulative ;if you threatened his family.

His little display of power had been a sample of it. Damon had never liked him, something nonsense about how his blood was tampered with Mikaelson genetics. He had rambled about how he had a psycho parent. Pot calling the kettle black.

"Have you found her?" he turned to see Caroline. She looked worse for the wear. He felt for her. Rhea was a large part of the blonde vampire's life. She had been there for her birth when Bael could not. She had held her once his darling wife passed onto the afterlife. Caroline had been the one to give him his daughter.

"I haven't," he answered. "I don't think Rhea is in this time anymore."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"You know of time travel, correct?"

She nodded.

"I feel a spell sent her back. But it wasn't one she casted. Rhea isn't that advanced in spells. She can't fully control her powers," he paused and sighed. "She is her mother's daughter; a prodigy."

"Why did you leave Bael?"

Caroline, as much as I know I deserve this, it isn't the time."

"Yes it is!" she snapped. "She asked for you every year! Why now? Almost three years after you left her in the hands of Matt, Sarah and I, why did you decide to come back into your child's life now? With your father no less?"

Bael sighed. "I'll answer those questions in due time. Right now, we have to inform the others."

He walked past her heading back inside. Caroline frowned as the smell of dirt, roses and lilies permitted from him.

* * *

 **Boarding House**

 **2013**

:::

The entire room froze.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Hell it was so quiet if a Heretic attacked now, they'd have a clear opening for each of them.

The first to break the silence was Damon. In true Damon fashion, he broke it with a laugh. He laughed nice and long while everyone else stared down at the small child. Bonnie's daughter? Bonnie had a daughter? Bullshit. Absolute bullshit.

Bonnie wasn't pregnant.

Hell, she wasn't even dating anyone to get pregnant.

Well there was that weird college douche from her Mythology class. Ric said they were pretty close, considering the idiot was ballsy enough to ask Bonnie for a kiss the moment he met her. Bonnie had said he hadn't meant to say it. Damon had called bullshit on that too.

"Nice one kid," he said. "Real good joke."

The kid turned to her. She showed a strong face despite the fear in her eyes. "I'm not joking."

She even put up a good front like Bonnie used to. Back when they first met, he remembered. He was just about to open his big mouth when Bonnie bent down and cupped the child's face, turning her attention on her.

They had the same eyes; bright green like a malachite gemstone.

Her lip shape and coloring.

They both had slanted jaws. The way she blinked reminded her of Bael, a few flutters of the eyelashes before she squinted her eyes to try and examine you. Bael did that when he was listening to Alaric's lectures sometimes.

Right before he corrected them.

Her hair was curly, a warm chestnut hue that felt soft against Bonnie's fingertips. But as Bonnie looked closer, she could see some things that only a Bennett could see. She reminded her of Bonnie in her youth, but the look she had given Damon had been all Shelia Bennett.

Bonnie moved her hands down to the child's. Rhea's. Her name was Rhea.

Their palms touched and Bonnie shivered as she felt a rush of magic. Warm against the first layer of skin before it seeped in through her lifelines. It felt like her magic. Hot and burn, passionate and protective.

It was like she was being warmed from the inside out by a flame.

Twin malachite eyes looked into each other.

"Can I?" Bonnie whispered.

Rhea nodded her head. Bonnie wrapped her arms around her, pulling her against her chest. The little girl wrapped her arms around her as well and cried. She cried and cried until she couldn't. Once her body stopped shaking, Bonnie looked down to see she had fallen asleep.

Bonnie smiled down at her. She looked at Matt. "Help me with her?" she whispered. The young cop smiled and took Rhea from Bonnie, picking her up. They walked up the stairs and to Bonnie's room.

Matt tucked her in before turning to Bonnie. "Do you believe her?"

"She's definitely a Bennett," Bonnie muttered.

"But," Matt said sensing one coming.

"She's also something else. Another witch line," Bonnie sighed. The fact the girl reminded her of Bael was rattling her brain. But that face she also reminds her of Klaus scared her. But she didn't want to tell Matt that just yet.

"So what are we going to do?" Matt asked.

"Protect her," Bonnie said instantly. She walked over to Rhea and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight little one."

They left her there, Matt keeping the door cracked. A soft glow surrounded the child and she smiled into the warmth. A soft chuckle sounded in the room.

 _"Sleep tight my sweet, sweet girl."_ A voice whispered into Rhea's ear. _"I'll look out for you."_


	4. Definitely

**Aftermath of the Deputy Massacre**

 **2013**

:::

In her short life, she had never truly seen death. She knew she had been the cause of one, but Rhea had never seen a death until now. All around her was blood, bodies and fire. So much chaos. The screams were everywhere and out the cover of her eye, she saw movement. A flash of red hair, the gleam of bloodied fangs and then a growl. "Such a pretty treat," she heard a coo and when Rhea looked up, she was almost certain she was going to die.

She moved to step away, step back from the vicious woman, when a hand caught her wrist. "Now, now dear it won't hurt."

Rhea felt her blood run cold. "Stay away from me."

The redhead grinned. "I'm sorry dear, I'm just so hungry."

Everything that happened afterwards was so quick. Rhea screamed, loud and a surge of magic shot through her. The redhead flew back into the man trying to stake Stefan. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and she heard someone whisper her name. Auntie Caroline, she registered. Auntie Caroline was hugging her as the chaos continued.

"Stop!" came a new voice.

Rhea looked over to see the woman from before, the one who has greeted her when she first came to this time. She took in the decay around her, the fire and blood. Her eyes weren't as manic as they had been. Now she looked ashamed. She was speaking but all Rhea could hear was the ringing of her ears.

"I worked so that we could be a family again," she said. Her voice was cold but Rhea could see the disappointment in her eyes. "We're leaving, this ends now."

Caroline's arms keep Rhea close to her, feeling the child's warmth and the rapid biting of her heart. Sharing a look with Matt, the vampire whisked the child away.

:::

She was gone for a few days and everything went to hell.

Bonnie sat on the edge of her bed in her dorm in Whittmore. Her ten year old daughter slept in the bed, still clutching Miss Cuddles. In the few days since she had been back so much had happened. She and Damon killed a Heretic, the rest of the Heretics had acted in kidnapping Caroline for retaliation. Matt wasn't too happy with her at the moment and the extent of that was affecting Rhea. Alaric was trying to resurrect his dead wife and Damon was...well Damon.

Between his moping of Elena and wanting to know who Rhea's father was to pass the time before he struck against his mother, Damon was currently downing himself in bourbon. Bonnie had no idea where she would find him, he was not answering his phone.

The young witch sighed and turned back to her daughter.

Her daughter - that was still something she had to get used to. Rhea was pretty shut lip on why she looked at her like she was a ghost. Maybe Bonnie was in some sort of coma. A ten year coma. Rhea had said it was fifteen years in the the future she came from.

She never spoke of anything else. Bonnie would give it to the kid, she kept it pretty under lock and key.

A soft knock caught her attention. Bonnie removed herself from the bed, making sure not to awaken the sleeping child. She made her way over to the door and opened it. She had expected to see Alaric with news about the stone or even a drunken Damon, hell a brooding Stefan. She was not expecting to see Bael smiling sheepishly at her.

Bael Michaels was a boy from her occult class with Alaric. He hasn't been in class last lecture so she was pretty sure he was coming to try and get a peek at her notes. Bael looked much older than the average student. He looked in his mid 20s, with cobalt eyes that seems to have time edged into them and his chestnut colored hair looked like silk to Bonnie. She wouldn't lie, there were times when she wanted to run her fingers through it. Thought was she liked most abouthim, aside from his smile, was the light scruff he always wore.

"Hi," she greeted to him in a hushed tone.

"Hi back," he grinned in a similar manner, and then noticed to the sleeping child in her bed. "Whose the kid?"

"Distant relative," Bonnie said. "She's visiting."

"With a health hazard issued out?" he asked with a tilt. "Where's her family?"

"Um," she paused.

"They're in New Orleans," came a small voice. Both of them turned towards Rhea who was wide awake. She gave a small smile at them and then blushed. "I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I just woke up."

Bonnie turned towards her. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Could I have some ice cream?" Rhea asked and drew her knees into her chest. Ice cream always made her feel better when she was tired. Bael snickered at her antics before turning towards Bonnie.

"I'll leave you to your family bonding."

"You don't want the notes for class?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't come for the notes," he stated. "A guy can't see the girl he's interested in nowadays?"

Bonnie felt her cheeks warm. "Oh."

Rhea stiffened a giggle. Her parents were so cute together.

"I'll see you in class," Bael said and then took Bonnie's hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "See you tomorrow Bennett."

Bonnie watched him leave and then turned towards her daughter. "Now, how about that ice cream?"

:::

Valerie wasn't sure what she was doing stalking the Bennett girl.

Nora and Mary-Louise had basically demanded she do it so they could sneak off and find the little girl that always trailed behind her. Tonight however, the Bennett girl wasn't with her. She was out with some man. A witch from the power she felt rolling off of him.

So where was the girl?

She watched from her hiding spot as the young couple chatted about god knows what. What in the world could they possibly have in common aside from an evident attraction?

"Why the frowning, love?" she turned towards Enzo who had taken a place next to her. "It isn't suiting you."

"Why must I watch some silly date?" she mused aloud. "Besides, it's obvious all he wants is to bed her."

Enzo snickered. "You've never seen a man in love have you? And I don't mean that puppy love you had with Stefan."

She glared deeply at him. "Fine, tell me then."

"Well for one, he's not like the men of this time." Enzo said and watched as Bael kept a good hand on Bonnie's back. It was a light touch, nothing to dominating but a way to show her he was there. "He's holding onto every word she says. He's probably noticing how beautiful she looks in certains lights as well. Ah, see there?" he pointed to how Bael was staring at Bonnie as she went to look the window of a shop. A crystal store, Valerie noticed.

While Bonnie was pressing her face against the glass like a child during Christmas, the young man with her was staring at her. But she noticed something about his eyes. She had seen the boy staring at her earlier that day and his eyes hadn't looked so forlorn and broken like they were now. But Valerie could see the time in his gaze.

He was an old one.

How old, she didn't know. But how? Witches couldn't live anywhere past two hundred with the right immortal spell. So how old was he and how long had he been a witch? Or was he something other? Another Heretic perhaps?

She tuned her ears in to listen. "Opalite?" asked the male.

"I like the color," Bonnie smiled.

He gave a soft laugh. "I can see that," he grinned and then walked towards her. His hand reached out and traced along her jaw line, traced her lips, the curve of her neck but his eyes never left her face. "You know Bennett, beneath the lights, you look so angelic."

She blushed. "Stop flattering me."

"Come on, don't tell me you've never been complimented on how beautiful you are."

Valerie noticed the shadow passing the girl's face. "It's complicated."

He nodded. "Want to change the subject?"

"Could we?"

"Okay," he smiled and paused, his hand just above the pulse of her neck. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"You asked me for a kiss." Bonnie smiled. It was his turn to look flustered and he grinned sheepishly.

"I did," he answered. "And I kept asking you."

"Again and again," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Are you finally going to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to?" he asked and leaned in, resting his forehead on hers. "Because as much as I would love to kiss you, Bonnie we shouldn't."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Why won't he kiss her?" Valerie asked and looked at Enzo. He shrugged, not really having an answer himself.

"Because I want it to be mindblowing," grinned the male and he kissed her forehead.

"Bael, you're such a strange one." Bonnie muttered.

"But you like me for it, otherwise we wouldn't be on this date."

Bonnie snorted. "True."

:::

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Stefan as he looked down at Rhea. They stood just beyond the gate of the Salvatore Boarding House, both determined to rescue Caroline. He wasn't quite sure why he was placing his trust in a ten year old girl who didn't really know how to control her powers. But here he was.

"I'm sure," she said with a firm nod. "Auntie Caroline is in there because of my mom's mistake and even though Damon won't try and do anything, I will."

"He's biding his time," Stefan argued.

"According my mom's journals and your own word, his plans aren't always the best option." Rhea said. "I know I'm not skilled, but I know a thing or two about some spells."

"Like?" he asked.

"You'll see," she smiled up at him. "Now let's go."

"I can't be invited in."

"I never said I needed you inside." Rhea said as she strode towards the building. Stefan watched her go, seeing every bit of Bonnie Bennett oozing from her. The walk, the determined look upon her face. The fire in her eyes. This girl truly was a Bennett but for some reason, he got an inkling of Klaus in her as well. Bonnie couldn't have possibly bedded Klaus could she?

He didn't want to think about that. Instead he followed after her. Upon reaching the door, she knocked twice. The door flew open and they looked upon Beau, who glared down at the young girl.

"Hello," she smiled up at him. "I know you probably don't wish to see us, since we offed your brother and all."

Stefan groaned. This was starting off bad. Beau said nothing, just kept his glare on her. She giggled. "Oh that's adorable," she smiled and met his eye. The green of her eyes dimmed as she spoke, "You're going to let us in and since you can't speak, you're going to be a good Heretic and go sit down and enjoy a cuppa."

Stefan sighed. "That isn't going to..."

He watched as Beau stepped aside in a trace and let them in. He then dismissed himself and walked off towards the kitchen to make something to drink. Stefan started down at her. "How did you do that?"

"My aunt and uncle thought it would be bet I learned a way to use magic like compulsion. But only when it was necessary. My papa always taught me as well." Answered Rhea as she looked around the living room. "It's so different now."

"How so?"

"Mama had a wing put up, to remember the ones who died," Rhea said. "I'm going to check upstairs. Keep watch for me?"

"How did you get me in?"

"I'll tell you later," Rhea smiled and rushed upstairs. She walked cautiously around the upper level and paused when she heard a cry of pain. Auntie Caroline! Taking cautious steps, she followed the noise and saw a blonde Heretic smiling as she continued to stab Caroline with coloring pencils.

"Now are you going to answer me?" she asked. "Who killed Malcolm?"

"I don't know!" Caroline snapped at her. She looked tired and she wanted to feed. "Please I really don't know who did it."

Mary-Louise sighed. "Very well then."

She turned towards the table and reached for a stake. Smiling, she turned back towards the chained up vampire. "You're no use to me now."

"Wait!" cried Rhea as she came from her hiding spot. Mary-Louise paused and looked over at the little girl, dressed in a romper. Her eyes were wide with fear, but they stayed on the stake in the hybrid's hand. "Please don't kill her."

"Rhea," Caroline whispered. "Sweetie how did you...ah!"

Mary-Louise had twisted one of the pencils in her ribs. "And why shouldn't I kill her?"

"Because she didn't do it." Rhea whispered. She kept her heartbeat steady as she spoke. "I did. I killed Malcolm."

Mary-Louise gave a crackle. " _You?_ "

This girl couldn't be no more than ten years. How could she rip Malcolm's heart from his chest? "Say I believe you," she said, indulged. "What exactly am I to do with her?" She nodded towards Caroline. "Let her go?"

"I'll corporate," Rhea whispered. "Just let my aunt go."

Aunt? "Hmm, I'll keep you here for now. See what Lily has to say about all of this." Mary-Louise said with a shrug.

"Just don't hurt her," Rhea whispered and looked at her aunt.

"Rhea listen to me, this isn't worth it!" Caroline said. "Go home."

Stefan came flying into the room, Lily and Nora right behind him. "Look what we found." Nora grinned.

Lily's eyes landed on Rhea. "You," she breathed and then looked at Stefan. "She is with you?"

"She says she killed Malcolm," Mary-Louise said with a snort. "Hard to believe."

"I doubt it myself," Lily said and looked down at the girl. "You're only a Bennett. No matter how strong you think you are, you are nothing."

Rhea frowned. "I'm more than a Bennett."

Nora snickered. "Oh please."

Rhea glared. "I am."

"Rhea," Stefan whispered in warning. "Stop it."

"You're barely a babe," cooed Nora mockingly. "And yet you stand as if you're taller than an mountain."

Rhea bit her lip. Her father's voice rang in her ears. _"If people ever doubt you, little tiger-lily, show them the power you possess. Dig deep into your center and find your flame. You are a Bennett but you also so much more. You are a Mikaelson as well and Mikaelsons are like wolves."_

"You didn't kill Malcolm," Lily said as she stepped forward. "You could barely control yourself when I first met you."

"That was then," Rhea said with gusto. The Mikaelson in her was rearing its head. Proud, stubborn, dangerous beneath a tender face. "This is now."

The malachite hue of her eyes darkened as power she knew did not belong to her surged forth. Lily gasped in pain as well as the Heretics. The only ones not effected where Stefan and Caroline. "Grab Caroline," Rhea spoke and Stefan had to pause as he looked at her. It wasn't her speaking to him. It was another voice. "What are you waiting for, Salvatore? Grab her!"

Stefan moved, grabbing a weak Caroline and then grabbed Rhea as well and with one last look at his mother, flashed the three of them out there.

:::

When Bonnie returned from her date, she was shocked to see Caroline standing in her dorm. She was holding a sleeping Rhea with her as she stepped forward. "Care," she breathed and wrapped her arms around Caroline's shoulders. "How?"

"Rhea mostly, but Stefan helped as well." Caroline smiled down at the little girl. "She's a Bennett alright."

"How?"

"Miss Shelia," Caroline smiled. "She was communicating through Rhea. Told us that she brought her back so that Rhea could help you."

Bonnie frowned. "Help me?"

"Yup," Caroline said. "She only said that you were worth the risk."

Bonnie frowned and looked down at the sleeping girl. "I feel like she is too."

"We need to protect her Bon," Caroline said. "She told the Heretics she called Malcolm."

"She didn't," Bonnie said. "Damon and I did."

Caroline groaned. "So much for a peace treaty."

"We'll protect her," Bonnie said and petted Rhea's head.

"She's worth it huh?" Caroline smiled.

"Definitely."


	5. Regrets

"I had a thought, dear  
However scary,  
About that night,  
The bugs and the dirt  
Why were you digging?  
What did you bury,  
Before those hands pulled me  
From the earth?"

\- **Hozier** , "Like Real People Do"

* * *

 **Burial of Bonnie Bennett-Mikaelson**

 **2028**

:::

The day he had buried his wife, Bael Mikaelson had felt detached from the world. He could remember how only a day before, he had woken up to his wife's scent; vanilla and lilac. He had held her as she stirred, roused from her sleep by the stubborn kicking of their unborn daughter. Their first born, but not their first conceived. Rhea would be their miracle; their bit of life and Bonnie's only moment of motherhood. That morning, he made love to his wife, whispered sweet nothings along her skin and spent hours talking to his child. The next night, his wife was dead and his daughter already with a bounty over hers.

Damon Salvatore had never liked him. Whether it was the fact he was a Mikaelson (granted he only carried the blood and name of one; Bael had been raised by his mother and her second lover, the man who would become her husband before Bael's first breath) or simply because the vampire could not see that he had loved Bonnie as more than a friend, he did not know nor did he care.

His daughter was all that mattered to him.

The warlock sat down upon the wet grass and stared at the headstone. "I haven't even been gone a day," he began with a soft chuckle. "Rhea is gone; sent back to the past."

There was a soft rustle of the wind. "Do you hate me?" he whispered. "For abandoning our child?"

The wind did not rustle this time, only silence. Bael sighed as he stood in front of the grave. The wilted lilies Caroline left days before laid next to the fresh roses. Tyler must have come by to see her. Even in death, his wife was loved. He knew Elena was always trying to make up for what happened. He knew Damon would never forgive him or Rhea for what happened to Bonnie.

He couldn't forgive himself.

:::

 **Dorm Room of Bael Mikaelson**

 **2013**

Bonnie hit the mattress with a soft thud, a sigh of exhaustion escaping her lips. There was an added weight as Bael laid down next to her, peering over at her with curious blue eyes. "Rough couple of months, huh?"

"Pretty much." She answered. "I mean, what can I do? Caroline can't touch her somewhat boyfriend because of his ex."

Bael sat up. "Well, as a fellow practitioner of magic, I can't really help on that front."

Bonnie snorted and tossed a pillow at him. "You're horrible, Michaels."

"Sue me, it will make one hell of a case."

"I think I'll pass."

"Why?"

"For one, we don't have any lawyers in town at the moment," Bonnie said and sat up. "And another, why would I sue you for being horrible when I can do it for you being so damn adorable? Seriously it's a crime."

He winked. "I can't help my dashing good looks. I get them from my father, or at least that's why my mother always told me."

"You never met him?" she asked.

"No," Bael said with a far off look. "I was raised by my step-father since birth, til his death and my mother's shortly afterwards."

"How old were you?"

"Twenty," he said and looked at her. "For the last six years, I've been on my own."

Bonnie blinked. "You're twenty-six?"

"More or less."

Bonnie fell back down on the bed. "Wow."

Bael sank down and rested his head on his arms. "Hey now, you can't possibly be shocked about this. I mean, you're friends with vampires and werewolves. You've combated hybrids and died, what four times? I've only been practicing spells all my life. Between your twenty-one years of epicness and my twenty-six of boring, I'd say that isn't the least bit of a factor here."

Bonnie turned her gaze on him. "You're right it's not."

"Hmm," he said and then caressed her cheek. "You look so kissable."

She let out a very unlady like crackle. "What kind of a pick up line is that?"

He moved and straddled her. "A very cheesy one," he sad with a shrug and then leaned down to kiss the small sliver of flesh on her stomach. "But it's a very affective one." He said each word after a kiss, kissing up her body til he got to her neck. Not once did he kiss her lips, but he kissed everywhere else. Her brows, her nose, her cheeks. He seemed to really love kissing her jaw and neck.

"Bael," Bonnie moaned.

He paused and looked at her, lust swimming in his eyes. "Say it again," he whispered back, his voice a low rumble as he went back to her neck, this time his hands sliding along her curves before coming to her shirt.

"Bael," she repeated and shivered as he started playing with the buttons on her shirt. "Don't tease."

"Don't you know, Bennett?" he asked and looked at her with a gleam in his eyes. "Teasing is only half the fun."

She groaned as he continued as then moved towards her pants when there was a loud knocking at his door. The two paused and Bael sighed as the knocking continued. "Bonnie!" cried Alaric.

They shared a look. Bonnie moved from underneath him and went towards the door. She pulled it open, seeing Alaric with Rhea. "What's up?" she asked.

"I need your help," he said simply.

"Okay." Bonnie said. "Can it wait?"

"No."

She sighed. "What is it?"

"It involves the stone."

Bonnie frowned. "You mean the stone you were supposed to get rid of?"

Rhea peeked inside and smiled, waving at Bael who returned it as he walked towards them. "What's up?" he asked.

"I need to borrow your girlfriend." Alaric said.

Bael sighed and then looked at Bonnie. "I'll allow it this once."

"Thanks," Alaric said.

"Rhea needs to stay here," Bonnie said.

"Why?" all three asked.

"I'm not letting her see another dead body," she said with finality. She turned towards Bael. "Could you watch her til I get back?"

Bael looked down at the little girl, who waved sheepishly. "Sure, come on kiddo."

Rhea hurried inside and Bonnie left with Ric, promising to be back as soon as possible. Bael turned towards Rhea after closing the door. "So, what do you want to do?"

She blushed. "It's almost Halloween and me and my Papa used to honor our ancestors around this time."

Bael nodded. "Alright, let's do that."

:::

 **Burial of Bonnie Bennett-Mikaelson**

 **2028**

He could admit he had been drinking.

Drinking his ten years of grief away. He had lost his best friend. His best friend was dead and in her place, he got his girl back. That hadn't lasted long. The moment Elena awoke and realized Bonnie was dead, just five years into her slumber, she had left him. Now she was cozy with Marcel. They both claimed they weren't sleeping together or even interested in each other romantically - even Elijah and Klaus backed them up on the claim, but the way Marcel was protective of her, it still made Damon wonder.

But he wasn't at his best friend's grave to tell her about his broken heart. He was at his grave to do what he did ever year since her death. He was there to drink and be bitter.

Bitter for the loss of a woman who didn't need to die.

He supposed in another life, if he had actually given Bonnie the affection she had shown him in the brief months after Elena's slumber, she wouldn't have been persuaded by the second Mikaelson bastard. She probably wouldn't have gone through two pregnancies that ended in tragedy either.

He started at the headstone. "If I had loved you the way you loved me, would you still be alive now?"

The wind rustled and his answer came in the form of lilac and vanilla.

"I guess not."

:::

 **Mystic Falls Morgue**

 **2013**

"This is going nowhere!" Damon snapped in frustration.

Bonnie frowned at him. This was going nowhere because before he came, she was going to try and resurrect Jo. Now she was busy trying to resurrect a Heretic so that Damon could get Elena. She sighed and began rubbing her temples together. This was going nowhere fast.

She had already set Oscar's body on fire.

That was a major setback.

What the hell was she going to do?

A warm chuckle sounded from the far end of the morgue. "You always did that when you were frustrated."

She whirled around to see Bael leaning against a table. The magic that buzzed in the air told her that time had frozen still. "What are you doing here? Where's Rhea?"

"Possibly with the me from this timeline." He smiled and walked towards her. The pads of his fingers caressed her cheek with a fondness that was like a man seeing his wife for the first time in years. It was how Alaric looked at Jo, or how he used to before her death. "It's almost surreal seeing you like this, my sweet Bonnet."

"Why?" she asked.

"I can't say," he whispered and then cupped her face. "But I can tell you that you shouldn't give up."

"But it's hopeless."

Bael's eyes narrowed at her doubt. "Bonnie look at me," he instructed and she turned her eyes on him. He smiled sweetly and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes never loosing sight of hers. "I've lived lifetimes and seen many witches. But in my eyes, none are as great and legendary as you. You are a prodigy and your selfless heart makes you a danger to many."

"I can't be that good of a witch," Bonnie sighed. "If I'm not that good of a mother."

Bael gave a shaky sigh. "Beloved," he said though his voice broke as he spoke. "Do not burden yourself with that. Focus on the now, not the future."

"Oscar..."

"Will live," he answered and kissed her forehead. "Breathe, think outside the boarders and just focus. I believe in you."

Bonnie opened her mouth to answer when he pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, almost close enough to be a kiss. "Be strong my beloved."

"Bonnie!" she jumped and turned to see a frustrated Damon and a concerned Alaric. "Are you out of Wonderland now Alice? Come on, we need to wake up the Heretic."

:::

When Bonnie returned to Bael's dorm, she was met with the image of Bael with a sleeping Rhea on his lap. He smiled softly at her. "Hey," he greeted. This was her Bael, the one who looked at her like she was angel. Not the Bael who looked at her like something lost. The way Rhea looked at her most days.

"Did she give you trouble?" she asked as she went to scoop her up. Bael shook his head and carefully removed himself from the child and did it himself. She plopped her head against his shoulder subconsciously in her sleep.

"Naw, we actually channeled our magic. She's quite the smart one," Bael grinned at her and watched as Bonnie grabbed Rhea's jacket and then her keys. They walked from the boys' dorms to the girls. Once Rhea was tucked into bed, the two young adults stood in the doorway. "What did Ric want?"

"Just some stuff, "she murmured.

"You okay? You seem kind of off."

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About that?"

Bonnie bit her lip and lunged. Bael could admit he wasn't expecting her to kiss him so suddenly. But that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the moment her lips touched his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they shared a mutual moan of a satisfaction.

Bonnie pulled away suddenly, images flashing across her eyes. A vision of Mikael in what looked like the 1920s and Bael. They stood on opposite sides of a bar, Bael watching him while Mikael was watching Rebekah and Klaus. The Bael she saw in the vision gave a humorless chuckle as he downed his drink. "You can't pick your family, can you?" he asked to no one in particular.

Green eyes met blue.

"Bonnie?"

"Get out."

Bael frowned. "What?"

"Get out," she said with steel in her tone. "You're one of them."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a playful smile on his face. She stilled, noticing the slight traces of Kol in his smile. The playful look fell when he saw the fear in her eyes. "Bonnie, really are you okay? You're worrying me here."

"You're a Mikaelson," she seethed.

He stilled at her words. "You don't sound so happy to hear that."

"Considering the hell your family has put me through, I think not. Leave before I make you." Bonnie said, the threat she made slicing through him like a knife.

He nodded and turned to leave. He paused, looking at Rhea over his shoulder before looking at Bonnie. "I'm sorry," he apologized and left her there. Bonnie sank to the floor, cupping her mouth to try to muffle her tears.

She's not sure how long she's there but she is aware that it's Damon who finds her. Damon who hugs her close as she cries her eyes out and then falls into a dreamless sleep. He picks her up, removes her shoes and places her in bed besides her daughter before sitting on the bed adjacent to them.

He doesn't go to sleep that night.

:::

 **Mikaelson Manor**

 **2028**

When Bael returns to his guest room, he isn't shocked to see the plants that were once Bonnie's flourished with life. Upon her death, they had all whither and died. He smiles sweetly when he climbs into bed and lays next to the body asleep on the bed.

As if his presence has alerted her, she opens her eyes.

"Hi," she said.

He kissed her forehead. "Welcome back, my beloved."

Bonnie Bennett-Mikaelson giggled as she sat up and pulled her husband down towards her for a kiss. "Hmm, that's one of the things I said I would do once I woke up," she giggled and kissed him again.

"I didn't expect this," he said.

"I know," she whispered and kissed his nose.

"How?" he asked. "You died that night. Freya and I felt it."

"I did."

"So how?"

Bonnie shrugged. "To be honest, I don't even know."

"Rhea..."

"Still in the past," she smiled. "I know. But I can't do a thing about that."

"Why?"

"I didn't send her. My Grams did, and whatever my Grams has in store for her, we just need to wait." Bonnie told him.

Bael nodded and was about to answer when the door to his room busted open. A drunk Damon came stumbling in and in his drunken haze, didn't notice his best friend. "Hey Mikaelson," he called to Bael. "You and me need to settle a score."

Bael sighed. "What score would that be, Damon?"

"Bonnie." Damon said. "My best friend...who I..."

"Don't tell me you're just now coming to terms with the fact you're in love with my wife?" Bael rolled his eyes.

Bonnie's hands rubbed his shoulders before he felt her lips against his shoulder. "Bael."

Damon frowned. "Oh, so you don't try looking for your kid, you don't grieve your dead wife and now you're screwing some common whore?"

Bael arched an eyebrow.

"Pretty colorful way to describe your best friend," Bonnie addressed towards him and removed herself from beside her husband. Damon's stupor fell instantly as he saw Bonnie standing there; still twenty-six as if she hadn't been dead for ten years. "B-Bonnie?"

She smiled weakly. "Hi Damon."


	6. A Visit to a Grave

**NA: This goes off from the show once again because I stopped watching after about episode 5. I couldn't and not even our beloved Bonnie could keep me attached to the show. So this chapter is a filler until I get the flow going again. It will tackle some things I feel the show should have a long fucking time ago.  
**

"There is nothing on this earth more to be prized than true friendship."

- **Thomas Aquinas**

* * *

 **The Grave of Vicki Donovan**

 **2013**

:::

Her footsteps are soft as they crunch against the grass. The wind is alive, playing with her hair and causing the skirt of her dress to dance. Walking amongst the tombstones always brought bitter memories. From her birth, she had been reminded of the death on her hands. The cryptic stones only served as a bitter reminder as well. Her mother had been laid to rest in a small meadow, near a lake. Her father visited many times during the nights while she slept and when she was seven, he took her to see her mother one last time before he sent her to live with her godfather.

She paused when she found him, bend over a grave, his head bowed. She wasn't close enough but if she had to guess, he was crying. Her uncle always cried when he came to visit his sister.

Rhea waited until the shaking started to cease and walked towards him. No words were spoken as she sat down and smiled at the grave. "Hello Auntie Vicki," she greeted. The wind answered for her, giving her the hello her aunt could not. "You don't know me, and I'm sure that wherever you are, you're wondering right now, what could I possibly do for you."

Matt glanced at the child out the corner of his eye but said nothing as she continued to speak. "My name is Rhea. Yes, I know it's a bit odd to say so if you'd like, you can call me Rae. Uncle Mattie calls me that and so does Auntie Sarah. You don't know her yet, but uncle Mattie does."

Auntie Sarah, as in Sarah Salvatore? What in the world could she be doing in Rhea's life?

"You'd like her, Auntie Sarah that is. She's very sweet and she keeps Uncle Matt in check when he's being mean," Rhea said with a soft sigh and then pulled her knees up to her chest. "I wish she could help him now. He isn't being very nice."

Matt frowned. He was always nice to Rhea.

"Uncle Mattie, he's be mean to my mom. You remember her, don't you? Bonnie Bennett? I suppose I should have said my last name as well, then you'd know." Rhea blushed and Matt couldn't help but see Bonnie. The small laugh that escaped her made him curious. "Uncle Mattie - my Uncle Mattie from fifteen years from now - he said once that he wished you were with him. Said you'd knock him off his butt for being so mean to my mom for things she can't control."

He blinked.

"He always said if there was a time he could take back when my mom was around, he's take back the year he graduated from the police academy." Rhea said with a soft sigh. "He said he was so mean to my mom."

She was still talking, but she wasn't here. She was in a memory of her own.

:::

 **The Grave of Vicki Donovan**

 **2026**

:::

Matt rubbed the back of his head as he stared down at his sister's grave. He could feel her glaring at him right now; the invisible barrier of the Other Side being the other thing keeping her from materializing in front of him and kicking his ass.

"You're stupid Mattie!" she was screaming at him. "What the hell were you thinking bringing a kid here? Is she yours!?"

"Uncle Matt," he looked down at Rhea. A few months sigh of eight years old, his niece really did look like his best friend. But there was Bael in her too. The way her eyes were filled with wonder, or how she blinked twice and then pouted when she tried to understand. That was the Bael Mikaelson in her. But the hue of her eyes, the way her little heart shaped face was cocked to the side, her lips puckered out as she frowned up at him. That was Bonnie coming in loud and clear. "Why are we at a grave?"

"Well kiddo, I never got a chance to let you meet your Auntie Vicki," he said with a sad smile.

Rhea peered down at the grave. "Auntie Vicki?"

"Yup, she's my older sister."

Rhea's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yup." Matt said with a small smile. He saw the question before it formed in her head. "She died when she was eighteen."

Rhea looked at the grave. "I'm sorry your life was cut so short."

Vicki smiled. Sweet kid, she mused. Reminded her of the Bennett girl Matt was always hanging around. Matt snickered at the little girl and ruffled her hair, messing up the curls her auntie had done earlier that morning ( _"Matthew Donovan, mess up my goddaughter's hair and I will kill you myself.")_ "Auntie Sarah isn't going to be happy you did that," Rhea said to him.

"Oh yea? Well your Auntie can be mad at me all she wants but she can't go through her threat." Matt grinned. "You're my first priority, remember?"

Rhea giggled. "I remember," she paused and looked at the grave again. "Uncle Mattie, did my mom like Vicki?"

Matt hummed. "You know, I don't really know. Your mom, she did mention that she felt horrible that my sister died. She comforted me when I found out. Took me to a rock climbing place and said we'd hang upside down until the oxygen left our brains and when we regained ourselves, we'd do it again until I wanted to talk about it."

Vicki blinked. So that was Bonnie's kid? Then where the hell was Bonnie?

Rhea smiled. "You and mom had a great friendship."

"It wasn't so great actually," Matt said. He twirled his wedding ring and sighed. "If there was one year I could do over; or take back the words I said, it would be when I graduated from the police academy."

"Why?"

"I was horrible to your mom. Treated her like everything was her fault when really, she did what she had to do to survive. She had been tormented by a madman who was hurt his feelings weren't returned. And I treated her like she was the cause of it all when really, she had no control over it or the blood sucking vampire witches that were released. I feel horrible for all of that and even your aunt Sarah hated me for a bit because of it."

"Auntie hated you?"

"We had just started dating, right around the time your mom and dad were having a problem with their relationship. She told me to mend my relationship with your mom because we went way back. I'd know your mom since I was six and we were thick as thieves. Now that's gone."

Rhea bit her lip.

"I don't blame you, kiddo. You were the last greatest thing your mom did." Matt said and bent down, hugging her. "She loved you enough to give up her life for you to live and she's loving you even know in the afterlife. Don't forget that, okay? None of this was your fault, just like how none of the Heretics were your mom's."

"But you wish you could have told her?"

"Everyday," he said and kissed her forehead. "Let's talk to Auntie Vicki some more and then I'll take you home and make some chili fries, okay?"

"Okay."

:::

 **Grave of Vicki Donovan**

 **2013**

:::

"Rhea," she turned to Matt. "You okay there, kiddo?"

She looked at the grave and then looked back at her uncle. "You should talk to mom," she said. "It isn't her fault the Heretics were unleashed and you know it. Trying to place the blame on her is only going to hurt you in the long run. Auntie Sarah knew that, that's why she's mad at you now."

She knew about Sarah?

"Talk to my mom," Rhea said with a sigh. "Before it's too late."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Just do it, please?" she asked. "If not for Aunt Sarah or for yourself, do it for me and my mom."

Matt looked into her eyes. Green like Bonnie's, even the way she pressed the please out of her mouth, the way she gritted her teeth and looked like she wanted to stomp her foot. She was Bonnie's daughter; she was his goddaughter. She was family.

Just like Bonnie was.

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to her."

Rhea smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Uncle Matt."

He hugged her back. "You're welcome kiddo."

She looked up at him. "Can we get some chili fries?"

He laughed and hoisted her up onto his shoulders. "You're definitely Bon's kid."

She turned back towards the grave as they left. A woman stood there, no older than eighteen but Rhea knew who she was from the photos her uncle kept. She waved at the child and when Rhea blinked again, she was gone.

So that was her Auntie Vicki.


End file.
